


Curious

by chronicAngel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/M, No Dialogue, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicAngel/pseuds/chronicAngel
Summary: He likes Sakura. He sees a lot of Tsunade in her, and thinks that Sasuke can use someone fierce like that to make sure that he doesn't fall apart.





	Curious

Orochimaru is curious.  
  
It's the best word that he can think of to describe the feeling when his pupil's wife visits, belly swollen and stride beginning to resemble more of a frustrated waddle. He's intrigued to see how all of it ends up playing out.  
  
He likes Sakura. He sees a lot of Tsunade in her, and thinks that Sasuke can use someone fierce like that to make sure that he doesn't fall apart. Someone who can pick him up and hold the pieces together if she has to. She looks like the sort of person who's had to before.


End file.
